Need
by Jessicaa1567
Summary: What happens when Harvey and Donna get into a big fight?


Hi guys let me know what you think of this story and thank you for reading I really appreciate it !

* * *

"No, Harvey, you don't get to do that just because we are together. I don't need you to fight my battles for me."

She was so angry with him. He tried to go over her head and talk to Simon Caden of Caden Empire about the things Simon was saying to her in their meeting with her. She told Harvey what he had said, which was her first mistake because he was so angry and said he wanted to do something about it. She specifically asked him not to interfere with that client and that she would handle it. She came back to his office after finding out what he did to give a piece of her mind.

"I'm done having this conversation with you." She storms out of his office not wanting to talk to him anymore and he knew not to follow.

He clenched his jaw. He didn't mean to upset her he was just so pissed at what Simon was saying to the love of his life. He can not take it when anyone says something that could hurt Donna. She was the light to everyone around her and she worked hard to get where she was right now. For someone to say things like, "She slept to the top or she's incompetent in her job and doesn't know how to do her job properly." So, he did what he thought was best he told Simon off and told him that he didn't care for his business and if he ever comes near Donna or the firm again, he will be sorry.

* * *

She pours herself some wine and notices her phone ringing. Picking up her phone she sees that Harvey is calling. She rolls her eyes and walks over to the couch, putting the phone down on the table. She takes a sip of her wine. She's couldn't talk to him right now with all the anger that was filled in her from what he did. She knew she would be over it in the morning but right know she just needed time away from him. So, she decided for tonight she'll stay at her place and tomorrow they could talk about what happened today.

* * *

It was almost midnight and she still wasn't at his place. He was getting worried what if something happened to her or what if she didn't want to be together anymore, since she was so angry with him and didn't want to be together anymore. His heart started racing, he could feel the pain that was coming. Harvey knew what was about to happen. After dialing her number for the third time he tries to leave a voicemail but is out of a breath.

He couldn't breathe.

Collapsing onto the floor everything went black.

* * *

She notices halfway through her wine that she had three missed calls and a voice mail all from Harvey. She picks up her phone and decides to listen to his voicemail and sees what he had to say. She listens the voicemail noticing how out of breath he was, not even getting a word in and suddenly the phone goes dead reaching the end of the voicemail.

She starts panicking. What if something bad had happened to him. She was so scared. She puts her wine down quickly grabs her jacket and runs out the door.

* * *

Walking into his apartment Donna finds him on the floor passed out with sweat all over his face. He was half awake, but she wasn't sure if he knew what was happening. She ran to him with tears in her eyes.

"Harvey!" she screamed out.

She notices how he was having a hard time to breathe, making her worry even more. She grabs his arm and slowly gets him up, realizing how wobbly his legs are, she slowly walks him to the bathroom.

Donna sits him down on the floor and as soon as she did, he leans over the toiled and throws up.

She grabs the washcloth that was in the bathroom and soaks it with cold water and then places it on his forehead when he finishes throwing up.

Rubbing his back to comfort him she decides that he should have a drink of water, so he doesn't get dehydrated.

As she gets up, he grabs her hand.

She looks up at him and see's that he's on the verge of tears. "Please don't go, Donna."

Her heart breaks at how their fight and her not answering him had affected him. She crotches down, getting down to his eye level.

"I'm here, I'm here. I'm just going to get you a glass of water. Okay?"

He nods and whispers an okay.

She kisses him on the cheek and gets up again. Coming back with a glass of water, she sits down with him and gives him the water in his hand.

He shakenly drinks it.

Harvey was so embarrassed. He can't believe Donna saw him like that. He felt so weak he never wanted her to see him panic like that, since she seemed so worried. He could tell she was worrying a lot just by looking in her eyes which broke his heart.

After finishing the water, he puts it on the side. He slowly tries to breathe in and out. Trying to calm himself down more.

She rubs his back, making eye contact with him noticing the discomforting look on his face.

"What happened, Harvey" she asks softly.

He didn't say anything for a few seconds

"I was scared you weren't ever going to come back because of our fight. You weren't answering your calls, I thought I lost you forever." Tears started streaming down his face while talking about it.

Losing her would end him. He doesn't think he would ever be the same if she left him.

She brings him in for a hug and kisses him on the cheek while stoking his hair.

"Harvey, just because we have a fight and I decide not to come over that doesn't mean that its over. I just need time for myself sometimes. I love you, Harvey so much and I'm sorry I didn't tell you what I was feeling but I promise I will try to do that from now on."

He tightens his hold against her and whispers an I love you too.

He leans back a little so he can look at her.

"Are you still mad at me" he whispers.

She looks back at him running her fingers through the side of his hair.

"I'm not angry anymore but please don't fight my battles for me. If it really bothers you, please talk to me about it and we can work through it together. Okay?" she whispers at the end caressing his face.

He nods. "Okay."

* * *

She helps him get up after they were sitting for awhile.

His legs were still wobbly.

Slowly walking to the bedroom and getting him to sit on the bed. She helps him get changed and walks into the bathroom, getting him a new cloth and places it on his forehead, while he leans back on the headboard and closes his eyes. While he does that she goes to the washroom and does her bathroom routine.

She comes back and notices that his eyes were opened, and he gets up to place the cloth on the side table, laying his head back on the pillow. Donna takes the cloth and leaves it in the laundry hamper.

Coming back to the bedroom she lays on his chest and interlocks their fingers together. He kisses the top of her head as she smiles. He puts his arm around her rubbing her back.

She kept thinking about how he was laid on the floor. He looked so small and vulnerable it hurt her heart. Donna starts shedding tears. This is what he probably went through when she left to work with Louis, since she knew that he was having panic attacks.

Harvey felt his shirt getting damp and that's when he knew she was crying.

"Donna look at me"

She doesn't

"Please just look at me"

She finally looks up and she notices how worried he looks.

"Hey, hey, hey stop crying. I'm fine I'm ok "

"I'm sorry "she says while bawling her eyes out more. God. He's the one who had a panic attack and here she was crying away while he was comforting her when it was the other way around.

"You don't have to be sorry I'm okay" he wipes her tears and brings her in for a hug.

"Can I ask you something" she whispers.

"Anything" he says wondering what was on her mind.

She hesitates for a second but breaths out and asks her question.

"Did you ever have a panic attack like the one you had today when I left to go work for Louis?"

Taking in her question, he feels her bury her face in the crock of his neck.

"Yes, I did" he takes her hand and interlocks his fingers with hers while caressing her hand. "But I don't get them anymore. Today was the first time I've had them since then." She hears him answer.

More tears started streaming down her face. "This wouldn't have happened if I was just upfront with my feelings about the fight." She lays her head back on his chest, soaking his t shirt.

"No, Donna you're not going to put this on you. This happened because of me over worrying and overthinking about us. Even though I know we are going to be together forever. I just wasn't thinking clearly."

She nods her head.

He takes her chin in his hands and tilts it up so that he was making eye contact with her "I'm okay. Okay?" he notices she wasn't crying anymore.

"Okay."

"I love you" he says wiping her wet face.

"I love you too, Harvey" she says with a smile. He was her everything and she was so glad that they were here.

She kisses him. Putting in all the love she had for him in that kiss and feeling him kiss her back with all his love. After sharing a meaningful kiss, they smile at each other and she then lays her head back on his chest, falling asleep while still holding his hand.


End file.
